


Happy Min Yoongi Day!

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Crack, Fluff, Happy Min Yoongi Day, Implied Relationships, Kim Seokjin | Jin/ Kim Namjoon | Rapmonster - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V/ Jeon Jeongguk | Jungkook, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga/ Park Jimin (BTS) - Freeform, Seokjin is such a Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Get off!" Yoongi suddenly snapped, wriggling from underneath the pile of bodies and pajamas. "The fuck you mean it's my birthday? It's not March yet! We just celebrated New Year last month!""Hyung, it's March 9." Jungkook pointed to his watch.





	

_**23:00** _

Yoongi realized his coffee mug was empty and he let out a tired sigh. As much as he'd love to slip under the covers of his bed and reunite with his one true love ( _sleep_ ), there was still a music file open in his laptop demanding to be finished.

"Aish, really."

He wasn't feeling like he was going to drop any time soon unwillingly, so Yoongi continued making the song. Only the bridge and last chorus was left, but from experience, he knew the last chorus was the hardest.

_**23:27** _

"Oh my God, I'm screwing it up." Yoongi grit his teeth as he deleted the content he had just entered. " _Fucking high note ruining the harmony- shit piece of dumb fucking music. Fuck!"_

**_23:35_ **

" _Fuuuuuuck_."

Yoongi dropped onto his bed, groaning and rubbing angrilly at his eyes. He was not only cursing himself, he was cursing his laptop for lagging and accidentally shutting down before saving his progress.

" _Stupid ass piece of metal."_

"Hyung?"

He cracked one eye open to look at Taehyung standing by the door, eyes wide with concern. "Yea? Whaddya want?"

"We- I heard you sounding like a dying walrus in here... I thought you might need help?" The younger looked so scared and vulnerable in his pajamas that Yoongi's heart melted. "Are you okay, hyung?"

"Just tired." Yoongi tried for a smile.

"Do you want to come out? Get some fresh air?"

With one last glare at his stupid laptop, Yoongi threw off the covers and padded behind Taehyung, out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where Namjoon was trying to pry open a lid of cookies.

"Let me." Yoongi took the container and yanked it open.

"Thanks, hyung." Namjoon happily munched on the cookies, sliding directly against the refrigerator so no one could open it. That made Yoongi a bit suspicious, but he was kind of preoccupied helping Taehyung boil water and making sure the actor wasn't hurt.

"Hey, Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook greeted, directly going over to Taehyung and engulfing him in a backhug. Taehyung hummed approvingly, feeding Jungkook cereals directly from a box.

"Why're you all still up?" Yoongi asked, taking a seat on the counter. He caught sight of a can of used whipped cream and what seemed to be a container of candles in the trash bin and it triggered him to remember something.

What, he can't exactly focus on.

"I was hungry." Namjoon and Jungkook immediately replied... a little too fast.

"Well, Kookie was up. The bed was cold." Taehyung put simply.

"Why do I smell cinnamo- ohh yess KOPI!" Hoseok dived towards the mix Yoongi was making on the empty counter beside him. "Hi, hyung! Can I have some?"

"Get a mug."

Hoseok waddled over carrying his precious sunshine mug and a big grin on his face as he nuzzled Yoongi's neck. The producer just sighed and let him.

**_23:50_ **

"Why are you all in the ducking kitchen when it's ten minutes to Yo-" Jin cut himself off when he realized Yoongi was in the kitchen as well. They all froze when they heard Seokjin, and Jungkook's arm extending in mid-air to get a cookie from Namjoon's can looked way more comical than it should.

"Sup." Yoongi was the first to unfreeze, continuing to munch a handful of cereals and down them with the cinnamon coffee.

"Are you hungry, Yoongi?" Jin turned into eomma-mode, shoving Taehyung away _carefully_ from the pantry shelf. Yoongi wondered hazilly why Seokin just didn't get anything ready-made from the fridge.

"Hyung! You didn't have to push me off the counter!" Taehyung whined, making Hoseok roll over in laughter.

**_23:55_ **

Namjoon began tapping on the table top as Seokjin gave each of them a sandwich (" _MAKE ONE FOR JIMIN AND THEN DON'T PUT ANY JAMS!" Jungkook roared, laughing._ ), which Yoongi knew was a sign of their great leader getting nervous.

With all their loud yelling and pushing each other off the counters, Yoongi wondered if Jimin had either fallen deaf or into a deep coma considering the younger was still missing from the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Namjoon! How can you even break the knife and not the bread?" Hoseok groaned in frustration as Namjoon looked sheepish and put the broken knife away.

"Let me, children." Seokjin stepped in the budding fight.

"We can't let Namjoonie-hyung cut the cake." Taehyung said dryly.

At the mention of the pastry, Yoongi's head snapped up. "Cake? Where? I'm hungry! I want cake!" His mouth watered at the thought. "We have cake?"

He caught Seokjin glaring at Taehyung, but Yoongi was more preoccupied with the cake. Jungkook slapped Taehyung's thigh, resulting in another whine.

Yoongi was starting to feel frustrated. Everything was triggering something in his mind but what? And why the heck do they have cake??

**_00:00_ **

"Happy Birthday, Yoongi-hyung! I LOVE YOU!" Jimin literally appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Yoongi, clinging tightly like a koala. He began to pepper the older with kisses on the cheek, which would normally make Yoongi hiss and spray Jimin with insecticide because _that boy is a pest._

(Yoongi wouldn't really do that. He loves Jimin so much.)

But the birthday boy was shookt and frozen in place.

"The cake! The cake!" Hoseok excitedly jumped around before also clinging to Yoongi, making all three of them fall to the ground. "Jimin! Let go and let me have Yoongi-hyung!"

"Hyung's mine!"

"Yoongi is his own man, let go of him." Seokjin tried to pull the three up all at once but ended up on top, groaning. "My back!"

"Are we doing a dog pile? I wanna join!" Taehyung threw himself into the mess, making Jimin and Hoseok groan at the sudden, not so feathery weight.

Jungkook almost lost his grip on the cake that he took out of the fridge, but being the golden boy that he is, managed to set it on the table and then join everyone on the floor.

"Namjoonie! Take a pic!" Hoseok squealed somewhere under Jungkook's arms and Seokjin's leg.

"Get off!" Yoongi suddenly snapped, wriggling from underneath the pile of bodies and pajamas. "The fuck you mean it's my birthday? It's not March yet! We just celebrated New Year last month!"

"Hyung, it's March 9." Jungkook pointed to his watch.

"Happy birthday!" Taehyung yelled, getting up to present the cake. It was more like a huge sponge cake from the store but it was coated precariously with whipped cream and a lot of sprinkles and even a few kisses and _did someone drop the entire cereal box on this?_

Jimin snaked his arms around Yoongi's waist and put his head on the older's shoulder. "We made that, hyung! Well, designed it, anyway. With love!"

"I still can't believe it's March... our comeback's already over?" Yoongi asked.

"Aw, Yoongi-hyung forgot his birthday!" Jungkook cooed.

"Shut up."

"Where's the lighter- oh, thanks Joonie." Seokjin lit the three pink candles stuck on the whipped cream. "Remember to make a wish first, Yoongi. JK, cover Tae's mouth or else he'll blow the flames away again."

Taehyung protested weakly at that but backed away into Jungkook's arms.

"Make a wish, hyung." Jimin urged, tightening his hug.

Yoongi shot him a half-withered glare, but then closed his eyes and contemplated. What more could he wish for? His family was there, grinning in front of him. His fans, his friends, his real-real family all loved him.

What more could a man wish for?

_I hope all this shit stays the same._

He blew the candles out and Taehyung broke free, yelling hurrahs with Hoseok and Jimin. Seokjin gave him a warm hug and Namjoon followed, saying something like being pathetic actors.

"We were actually planning on surprising you but it seemed only Jimin did the plan right."

"Him leaping on and assaulting me was part of the plan?" Yoongi didn't sound angry, his heart was burning with joy and thankfulness for his dorky bandmates. "Thank you, though. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"Cut the cake! I'm hungry!" Taehyung demanded.

"Namjoon, our great leader, will you do us the honors?" Yoongi bestowed a new knife upon him. Hoseok and Jungkook shared a laugh and Seokjin was restraining Taehyung to keep from blocking Namjoon with the knife.

"So, happy, happy birthday, Yoo-- _shit_."

The maknae line and Hoseok erupted in laughter as Seokjin dead-on glared at Namjoon, who was holding the new knife's handle in his hands. The blade was still stuck in the intense layer of whipped cream.

"I am so sorry, Yoongi-hyung!"

But Yoongi wasn't glaring at or cursing him.

Min Yoongi was doubling over in laughter, holding onto the table and trying not to fall to the floor to laugh his ass off. Everyone watched in amazement as Yoongi dropped a hand on Namjoon's shoulder, trying to be serious, only to use the younger as a handle to keep from falling over in hysterics.

"I love you guys so much, you know that, right?" He managed between hiccups.

"Aw, we love you too, hyung!" Jimin immediately replied, running towards him with open arms.

They started to pile up again, this time upright. Yoongi smiled and rested his head on probably Hoseok's arm. There wasn't anywhere else he'd want to be at the moment.

" _Namjoon, you're still not getting off the hook- that was sixth knife you broke this week!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our Swag Master Min Yoongi \\(^^)/ may you continue being a cutie and I hope you eat and sleep plenty, my love. ♡♡♡
> 
> Have a great day/night :)


End file.
